The Fox Sage 2 Revised
by blazingstrike5289
Summary: If you remember wolf191000 story the Fox Sage this is my version. This is just Naruto gaining new powers and new abilities.
1. Naruto the Fox Sage?

As you already know I got the idea of this story from** wolf1910000** and his story** Naruto the Fox Sage**.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Final Training Section

Naruto was finally finished with the training and ready to become a sage but he knew he wasn't fully done he was in mediation stance so he can talk with the **Nine Tails **with in him.

Naruto said "Listen Nine Tails I know we never got on the right foot before but listen we got word from one of the messenger toads that Pain the Second in command of the **Akatsuki** is in Konoha to look for me he is threatening to destroy the to get to me so I'm going to need your help to fight him."

The **Nine Tails** **"Listen here kid and listen good I'm will help you I'd dammed before I let Madara Uchiha get away with making me attack your village and that forcing your father the Fourth Hokage. Okay this is how we are going to do this here take this scroll and sign your sign it."**

Naruto asked " What happens after I sign this scroll?"

**Nine tails said " You will be able to summon me just you summon those toads."**

Naruto replied saying " Okay I'll sign the contract scroll Nine tailed Fox."

**Nine Tails said to Naruto " I also give a secret technique of plasma style( I got of another Naruto story I just don't remember which story it is.) those justu techniques are green. They are very strong justu it is very difficult to master but since you have me it will be very to master it easily."**

After Naruto finished signing the scroll he finished talking to the nine tails mentally when he woke up he told the Great Toad Sage and Fukusaku and what he was doing will he was talking to the **Nine Tails Fox(Kyuubi).** At first they were shocked and worried that he would be over powered by the **Kyuubi's charka **and will power will and turn him into those dangerous cloaks and end up recreate the tailed beast it self, but he told them that what they feared won't happen at all.

He then takes a few minutes to prepare for the battle with Pain.

(Hidden Leaf Village)

Tsunade screamed "Pain I'm the Hokage of this village and will defend it and its people with my life including Naruto ans as the Hokage I will defeat you and your other bodies Pain!"

(Back to Mt. Myobuko)

Naruto said to himself "Okay I'm ready to go and fight Pain he went in to sage mode and whated for Mrs. Shima to summon them back to the village.

While in the cloud was disappearing you could see Naruto in Sage Mode his arm were crossed wearing a robe that looks like his fathers but his is different you should already know what it looks like.

"Granny Tsunade wheres is the Kakashi Sensi I can't sense his charka?" Naruto asked.

After a short few seconds of silence Naruto said "Okay I see then."

Tsunade shouted at Pain saying "Look at what you did you trampled on the jewel and dreams of my predecessors. I will never forgive you! I will settle with this now as the Hokage!"

Pain said "It seems you now understand a little about pain. However...my business is not with you. My business..."

Then the Asura Path of Pain launched its self at her with metal weapons coming out its **Akatsuki **robe but 2ft away from her Naruto came from to **Kyuubi's head **and delivered very hurtful **Rasengan **right onto the back of that of that body which in turn will completely destroyed that body beyond repair.

Naruto finished that sentence looking at the strong on of the Pains screaming "is with me!"

Then looking at Naruto Tsunade said "Naruto take Katsuyu she knows where everybody is around what was once the **Leaf Village **she has charka with her to give you energy when you need okay."

After she finished talking Fukusaku toke Katsuyu put her on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto said "You might want to hide his is going get ugly and also **Gamakichi **can you take away from here I don't want her getting hurt."

Then **Gamakichi **picked up Lady Tsunade took her to the top 5m away from the edge of the crater so she could still see the fight. Naruto said to Pain "Okay lets finish this fight I believe you know my partner and he very upset with you so called **Akatsuki **did with his cousins and his looking for pay back but first take this."

He summoned 2 clones had one hand out and starting to do **Rasen-Shuriken** and screams at the Pains "Take this **Sage Art:** **Rasen-Shuriken! " **Naruto then threw it with all his power at the Animal Path of Pain but the Human Path of Pain threw the other the Pain out of the way but before they could get out of the way the Shuriken grew in size getting the Pain that saved the summoning Pain ending up being destroyed. "So that's 2 down 4 to go." Naruto said wisely.

* * *

Okay I guess know all of you are wondering who I going to make Naruto finish off Pain/Nagato in this story will you are just have to wait for my next few chapters. :-)


	2. Naruto defeats Pain

(Note: Words that are italics mean the character is in thought/thinking. Also words that are bolded is the name of the justuv the ninja is use. I will also use bold to write Nine tails. Also the words underlined and bolded are the names of the hand seals used to make the justu.)

"**Nine tails** fire the bijuu chakra ball and destroy the Naraka Paths of Pain!" Naruto yelled. Then the **Nine tails** made a large chakra ball of blue and red chakra then shrank the chakra ball and ate it and launched the attack directly at the Naraka Pain with the ability of restoration and interrogation. With that Pain gone there would be no more resurrections of the already defeated Pains. Then Naruto charged at the Asura Pain with four shadow clones behind him two of them made **Rasengan** wield them each in the palm of hand then the real Naruto and the other two clones made a **Rasenshuriken** he knew that Deva smallest interval was five seconds thanks to Granny Tsunade slug katsuyu. Also thanks to katsuyu he knows the condition of everyone that is still in the village and didn't leave for a mission.

The Pain still had to wait fourteen seconds so and Naruto knew that so he threw the RasenShuriken the Pain dodged it but didn't see what the clones were doing with the other body. They both hit the center chest of the Asura Pain body yelling in unison "**Sage Art! Giant Rasengan**!". After they finished off that Pain Naruto turned his sights to the last Pain and most powerful Pain of them all the Deva Pain.

He then remembered something that the Nine tails told him ("Listen you already know that when you used my chakra before that your eyes would change to look like mine" the Nine tails started. "Know I am giving you a rare doujustu now you have to choose here do want to make it a kekkei genkai for when you start a new clan or just for you?" Clan is what Naruto chose. Then the **Nine tails** said "Okay the kekkei genkai would of been the same no matter what you choose so here it is. Your eyes will still look like mine again but with a bold black circle around it with 3 bright red dots on the circle. They have the ability to see very far distances, see other peoples chakra points, see there chakra to see if it is affected by a genjustu, read there minds to see the justu they are going to use before they even know it, look into there heart to see the elements they control, make up your own elements, and copy other elements.") Naruto then used hand signs (ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, bird, dog, boar, monkey, tiger) screamed "**Lava style! Lava river justu**!"

Then he put a hand around his mouth the same way Sasuke did his fire style and lava came out his mouth using his chakra to control the lava direction and used it to melt the already destroyed Pain body's. Naruto then made hand signs these hand signs in these order horse, bird, dog, ox, monkey, boar, rabbit, tiger, snake, dragon. He then yelled "**Water Style! Water Vortex justu!**". Then a vortex of water full of came in front of water Naruto and at jet like speed the water launched directly at Pain at what would seemed to be like 95 degrees F. Then Naruto made the hand signs dog, ox, monkey, boar, rabbit, tiger, snake.

After he shouted "**Lighting Style! White Tiger!**" Then he makes some of his chakra visible to Pain in the form of an adult white tiger and it charge at Pain then gets electrocuted with one hundred thousand volts of electricity because he is already wet. Naruto then thinks to himself saying 'Okay time to finish this me and the Nine tails are getting bored of this.' Naruto charges at Deva Pain quickly makes the hand signs ox, dragon, tiger then focused his chakra into his right hand.

Then utilizes fox style taijustu (which inables the user to increase in power stemming from fox chakra and Senjustu chakra, which grants the user fox like strength, speed and durability, and also gives the user the power to use Senjutsu chakra and if you are the Jinchuuriki of Nine tails its chakra to grant the user greater reach, as the Senjutsu chakra and Nine tails chakra from the natural energy and the faint trail of lost blood from four hours ago and with in the exact radius of the village before Pain used his Almighty Push justu and the land of fire's radius it's self and surround and extend from their body. So though the opponent may dodge, the invisible aura will extend the short distance to still strike them.) to strike Pain's body and took out one of the black chakra rod receivers and stabbed himself in the side and used Senjutsu chakra to reverse track him to the real him (Nagato) then Naruto then ran towards Pain punched him in face and yelled "**Explosion Style!" **

And the last Pain's body blew up into six pieces the head, torso, left arm, left leg, right arm, and right leg. Also they went a different direction the head went north, the torso went south, the left arm went northwest, the left leg went southwest, right arm went northeast, and the right leg went southeast. Naruto told the Pain that he was going to see the real him. Then he left and ran to were Nagato is. When he got there Nagato said he could control the chakra launched a black chakra rod at Naruto. Naruto could of moved but chose not didn't. Then he and Nagato had the same speech from the show. Nagato did that same justu to revive everyone that died in his attack on the leaf village, but used up all his chakra on that last justu so he died in the end.

* * *

Authors note I plan on skipping to the war where naruto has all ready fought itachi and nagato but send me a review of some ideas


	3. The Fourth Great Ninja War

(Note to all readers. I'm skipping the five kage summit, I'm passing when Naruto traveled on the long boat journey to the hidden cloud, I'm skipping the time Naruto while training on the island sensed the Nine tails chakra from one of the Gold and Silver brothers, also I'm hurdling pass the time Naruto and Killer Bee had to fight Nagato and Itachi. I'm starting when Naruto and Killer Bee intercept Madara with the resurrected jinchuuriki's of the two-seven tailed bijuu.)

Naruto was fighting the five-seven resurrected jinchuuriki will in Kyuubi chakra mode. He was faster than any normal person could to see him you need a highly advanced doujustu like the Byakugan, Sharingan, or Rinnegan to see him. Thanks to Madara Uchiha the resurrected jinchuuriki of the two–seven bijuu have rinnegan in their left eye and the sharingan in their right eye. The jinchuuriki of the two-four tailed bijuu were fighting Killer Bee the jinchuuriki of the eight tailed bijuu. They aren't using that much strength against them to conserve their chakra.

"I hope your ready for this." Naruto said. Then he made three Rasengans on his ran toward the jinchuuriki he got on his hands made three Kyuubi chakra arms and yelled "Rasen Rangan!" Has the Rasengans launched slamming into there chests with full force and might. That they were sent flying two hundred feet. He then used the Kyuubi's chakra to make a giant bubblylooking chakra of the nine tails and then walked toward five tails direction but stopped when he sensed a chakra coming from the six tails direction. Naruto looked up and saw a giant six tailed slug.

Naruto and the bubble chakra Nine tails launched toward it and launched a two punches at it head sending it up in to the air. After that he expelled positive black and negative white chakra particles from his body. He then used these small orbs that he then compressed into a small ball of chakra in an 8:2 ratio of black to white chakra. After he compressed the chakra into a small ball he made the bubbly chakra Nine tails ingest it then with alot of power launched it back out has an extremely powerful and deadly blast. After it Utakata in his slug form a white light shone blinding the whole field. After the white light was gone Utakata was motionless on the ground Naruto then took out his sword that he had the craftsmen village leader make for him. He had a seal put on the blade just like the blade itachi's blade that his Susanoo has. After naruto sealed Utakata in the eternal genjustu he went after the Han the holder of the five tailed beast.

Naruto went to go battle Han will in fox sage mode. He then activated his special doujustu the legendary Rinnegan homed to the legendary Sage of Six Paths who according to legend defeated the legendary ten–tailed beast. Naruto knew he couldn't risk holding any ounce of power back in the war so he knew he would have to be giving it all that he has and to never give up and fight till the very end.


End file.
